gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Samwell Tarly
Samwell Tarly is a major character in the second season. He initially appeared as a recurring character in the first season and debuted in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things." He is played by starring cast member John Bradley-West. He is a steward in the Night's Watch. He is intelligent and insightful but believes himself a useless coward. Biography Background Samwell Tarly is the oldest son and former heir of Lord Randyll Tarly, the head of House Tarly and Lord of Horn Hill. He is popularly called 'Sam', and disparagingly as 'Ser Piggy.' He is gentle, bookish and shy. He is a large boy who, though having grown up in a comfortable setting, was consistently abused by his father, his instructors and his peers. His father, ashamed of him, forced Samwell to take the black under threat of death in order to disinherit him.http://viewers-guide.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/season2/#!/guide/houses/nightswatch/samwell-tarly/ HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, Night's Watch - Samwell Tarly entry] Season 1 Samwell Tarly arrives at Castle Black. Ser Alliser Thorne identifies him as a soft, pampered lordling and has the other recruits attack him harshly. Jon Snow defends Samwell, to Alliser's annoyance. Samwell is assigned watches with Jon. He tells Jon that he is craven and that his father forced him to come to the Wall or face a 'hunting accident'. Jon convinces the other recruits to go easy on Sam, even using Ghost to intimidate Rast into doing so. Sam befriends Pypar and Grenn."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Thorne is furious at Jon's actions and confronts him and Sam. He tells them of the harsh conditions that exist beyond the Wall and claims men are driven to do terrible things to survive out there, especially in winter. He says that by avoiding the harsh discipline of the Night's Watch, they are condemning themselves to death."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" The trainees become men of the Night's Watch and Samwell is assigned to the stewards, specifically to the service of Maester Aemon. When Jon complains about his appointment as a steward to Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, Sam points out that Mormont could be grooming him for command. Sam, feeling that his own gods have abandoned him, elects to say his oath to the Watch before a heart tree like Jon. After the ceremony, they are surprised when Ghost arrives, carrying a severed hand in his mouth."You Win or You Die" The hand leads them to the bodies of two rangers. They bring the corpses back to Castle Black and Sam notes that there is no smell of rotten flesh on them. The Lord Commander orders the bodies examined, and tells Sam that he may be a coward, but certainly not stupid."The Pointy End" Jon Snow and the Lord Commander are attacked by one of the dead, who has risen as a wight. Jon fights off the wight and Sam watches the two corpses being burned. Sam tells the others that he has read an old book that claimed that reviving the dead can only be achieved by the touch of the White Walkers, who sleep for thousands of years beneath the ice. When the others ask what will happen when they wake up, he only says that he hopes that the Wall is high enough."The Pointy End" Sam admires Jon's new sword, Longclaw, given as a gift for defending the Lord Commander."Baelor" Samwell tries, unsuccessfully, to stop Jon leaving the wall when he receives news of his father's execution in King's Landing. He then convinces Pyp and Grenn to help him to pursue Jon. He is knocked off his horse by a low hanging branch which draws Jon back to check if he is OK. Sam stands, unharmed, and recites his vows with his friends to convince Jon to return."Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Samwell Tarly Season 2 Sam is part of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont's great ranging beyond the Wall. After travelling for months and passing several abandoned wildling villages they reach Craster's Keep. Craster is an unsavoury ally of the watch who marries his daughters and apparently has no sons. Craster tells them that the wildlings are gathering under King Beyond the Wall Mance Rayder."The North Remembers" Sam rescues the Craster's wife Gilly from a hungry Ghost and she calls him brave. He takes her to Jon Snow for help rescuing her unborn child from Craster but Jon refuses to disobey their orders to stay away from Craster's wives. Jon later follows Craster into the woods and sees him leaving a newborn boy for the White Walkers. Craster spots him and incapacitates him."The Night Lands" Craster drags Jon back to his keep and demands that the watch leave. Sam becomes infatuated with Gilly, vowing to return and rescue her."What is Dead May Never Die" They march to the Fist of the First Men and Sam is amazed at the ancient fortification. Sam assumes Jon's responsibilities as steward to the Lord Commander so that Jon can accompany Qhorin Halfhand scouting the Skirling Pass."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Appearances Image gallery Jon, Sam and Pyp.jpg|Sam training with Jon Snow, Grenn and Pypar at Castle Black in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Jon_and_Sam_oaths.jpg|Sam and Jon swear their oath before the Old Gods in "You Win or You Die". Sam S2.jpg|Sam on the great ranging in "The Night Lands". SamNightsWatchSeason2.jpg|Sam in Season 2. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Tarly is a loyal vassal of House Tyrell. Lord Randyll is a famous general, probably the best battlefield commander in the Seven Kingdoms, with a string of significant military victories to his name. During Robert's Rebellion he defeated Robert Baratheon at the Battle of Ashford, despite having inferior numbers. He also had a senior role in Lord Mace Tyrell's long siege of Storm's End. Lord Randyll is a stern, fierce taskmaster and disciplinarian who holds martial valor and military skill above all other attributes. His eldest son Sam is soft, kindhearted, bookish and fat, enjoying music and reading over fighting and war, although his younger son Dickon shows much more military promise. Furious with Sam's lack of military potential, Ser Randyll sends him packing to join the Night's Watch on the Wall, making Dickon heir in Sam's place. See also * Samwell Tarly at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Tarly Category:Night's Watch